


hey little heart,

by smilingshot (chuseoks)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lots of kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, i upped my self indulgence, i wrote this on a plane and the girl next to me was sleeping so peacefully while i sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuseoks/pseuds/smilingshot
Summary: (in which sungwoon grumbles unhappily, and minhyun thinks it's permission to fuck him pliant into the bed)(or where sungwoon's eyes are swollen red and minhyun takes him into his arms without any questions because minhyun is an idiot until he needs not be)





	hey little heart,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplethal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplethal/gifts).



> For AY, who treats me better than I treat myself. For MN, who screams at me but is an actual soft baby. For BY, who might've stumbled on this in the Wanna One tag again.

 

The bell has been ringing for the past minute and Sungwoon sighs. The fans have been going around the hotel trying their luck and it isn’t the first time someone rings at his room but he just wants to _rest_. He trudges towards the door though, just to get them to leave him alone and they might grant him that mercy if he shows his face for a bit. He turns the knob and sure enough, two petite girls in bouncy ponytails stands there, waiting. He can tell they’ve hit jackpot because they bite back their smiles and pretend they’ve got the wrong door. Sungwoon smiles through it, bowing his head in practiced kindness. One of them has a neon pink ribbon clipped onto her ponytail and he watches it catches the light above as they hesitate another second before turning away. He breathes out.

 

Sungwoon gives them a moment, and two before he retreats lest they gather their courage to do more than just pretend they do not recognize him. He pulls the door close again and his brain collectively shuts down when he’s met with resistance.  It takes him a few seconds to recognize the gentle _hyung?_ and Minhyun’s confused face peeking through the gap.

 

“God, you gave me a scare,” Sungwoon scolds, beckoning the kid further into the room. His heart is threatening to break through his lungs and Minhyun looks at him in worry as he places a palm over his chest in hopes his body would catch on soon.

 

“Why aren’t you with the kids?” Sungwoon asks. He had excused himself earlier from drinking. He should’ve known Minhyun would’ve caught on. Minhyun though has managed to slip out sooner than expected. It’s barely ten in the evening.

 

Minhyun shrugs, hands automatically reaching for Sungwoon. Sungwoon raises a brow, but his feet are already padding quietly towards Minhyun. “Okay now?”

 

Minhyun’s palm is so big it covers so much of Sungwoon’s chest as he rests it carefully right above his heart. It’s slowing down and Minhyun gives him a small guilty smile. Sungwoon snorts. “You haven’t answered.”

 

The sly kid slides his hand up, cupping at Sungwoon’s neck thoughtfully and with one gentle jerk, pulls him into his chest. “No reason,” he mumbles, but his hands are curiously wrapping around Sungwoon’s smaller frame and chin comfortably trapping Sungwoon underneath him.

 

There are days Sungwoon wakes up feeling as if he has lived through the day twice where the flowers he’s been walking on for the past half a year mutates into tiny thorny vines curling around his foot and his thoughts run intrusive. Minhyun is an _idiot_ but he always, _always_ knows when to find Sungwoon before he really loses himself.

 

“You’re losing weight again,” Sungwoon mutters, his lips catching on the cloth of Minhyun’s shirt with how he’s being held. He runs his hands down Minhyun’s waist, rubbing lightly before slipping them to the small of Minhyun’s back.

 

Minhyun’s heart is a steady thrum against him and he shifts his head so his ear can rest comfortably on Minhyun’s chest. “Not much,” Minhyun says, and he sound pleased, probably because Sungwoon is willing and pliant in his arms but that is too much to think about so Sungwoon pushes at Minhyun’s hips slightly to lean back and meet his eyes.

 

Minhyun’s eyes are already on him, a startling amount of focus he has modeled for Sungwoon. Sungwoon breathes out slowly, leaning against Minhyun’s arms firm around his waist. Minhyun doesn’t look like he’s even going to _ask_ why Sungwoon has been so mellowed today and why his eyes are slightly bloated when they’ve had such a good week; always, _always_ feeding Sungwoon more affection than what he deserves. “You washed up?”

 

Sungwoon nods, “was about to remove my makeup,” he answers, and on second thought, touches his damp hair and: “oh, dry my hair too.”

 

Minhyun’s lips turn up, amused. His eyes are a steady gaze on Sungwoon’s face and they fall to stare at Sungwoon’s red lips, quiet and interest piqued. He’s so sick of his heart jumping so he pats Minhyun’s hip twice. “Come on, let me dry my hair.”

 

“Where’s your makeup wipes?” and Sungwoon raises a brow at him. “I’ll remove it for you after you dry your hair. Where are they?”

 

Sungwoon rolls his eyes, points carelessly to the bathroom and Minhyun lets him go after a playful squeeze. “You wanna wash up too?” Sungwoon calls out and Minhyun shouts a _what_ from the bathroom - a second later, his head peeks out and Sungwoon repeats his question over his shoulder. Minhyun blinks at him.

 

 _Had he overestimated himself again?_ Sungwoon reaches up to his burning ears and rubs at them. Backtracking is easier if Minhyun is still confused. “You want me to stay over?” And yet, Minhyun beats him to it again.

 

Stupid _idiot_. “It’s okay, I just thought-”

 

“I’m using your body wash, hyung,” Minhyun chimes, a dumb smile on his pretty face before he disappears into the bathroom again and shuts the door.

 

This is a routine he’s grown to get used to and the tensed muscles on his shoulders are already loosening up. He runs his fingers through his hair, letting them catch the hot waves of air from the hairdryer.

 

Sungwoon bites at his lips, humming when his fringe flops naturally onto his forehead before he turns the hairdryer off. The water has stopped running in the bathroom and sure enough, Minhyun’s head pops out again to call out to him. “Hyung!”

 

Sungwoon turns to him questioningly. “I don’t have clothes to wear,” he says and the frown on his face is so _cute_ Sungwoon wants to run himself over.

 

He contemplates just a second to give himself the delusion of his non-existent self-control and gets up. “Idiot,” he mutters, rolling his eyes for effect. Minhyun splutters, squawks an indignant _you made me shower!_ before he relatively choke on his whine when Sungwoon stands in front of him with his hands stretched out. “What?”

 

“ _Idiot_ ,” Sungwoon repeats. “Gimme your room card. I’ll get your clothes for you.”

 

Realisation dawns on the lanky dumb fool and he’s so _cheeky_ and _sly_ , so different than the image he projects with his innocent, pretty face that the fans are so used to. “Wear the hotel gown in the closet first,” he says, reaching out to take Minhyun’s room card. He’s given a mock salute before Minhyun shoos him out.

 

He peeks out from his room, and waits for the disappearing back of a girl to round up the corner before slipping out. Minhyun’s room is slightly smaller than his, located right at the back of the hallway but even his skincare is lined up neatly on his dresser.

 

Sungwoon picks up the toner and squeezes it into his back pocket. Minhyun is picky about it and refuses to wear men’s skincare but he’s got to live with it tonight because Sungwoon isn’t about to drag all his products with him.

 

His luggage though is still zipped up neatly on the table so Sungwoon grabs it, and rolls it out. He rounds up the corner and quickly slips into his room again. Minhyun is by the mirror with the hotel gown loosely tied around him and a hairdryer in hand, his hair half dried. Sungwoon lifts his luggage onto his table and comes up to him, passing him his toner. “Got you this,” Sungwoon says, sliding the bottle towards Minhyun.

 

Minhyun smiles up at him, large palm reaching out to squeeze at his hips in thanks. “Scoot over,” Sungwoon says, patting at his shoulder twice. “Wanna remove my makeup.”

 

The stool isn’t made for two people so it’s a tight fit. He takes out his wipes while Minhyun sprays a good amount of toner on his face.

 

He’s wiping down his face with his own mist when Minhyun curls an arm around his waist. “You’re done?” he asks, looking up at Minhyun’s bright eyes. Without his makeup on, Sungwoon’s suspicions are confirmed. “Did you drink? Your eyes are a little red.”

 

Minhyun shrugs. “Just a tinyyyy bit?” he mutters, smiling guiltily. “Still don’t like it.”

 

“The kids didn’t force you did they?” Sungwoon asks, brows crunching up in disapproval.

 

Minhyun gives him a small smile. “They didn’t hyung, and it really was just because I felt curious again. It was like three sips.”

 

It’s hard to buy it since Minhyun is an awful liar but he’s pulling Sungwoon deeper into his arms and squeezing at his hips that Sungwoon’s words collectively jumps off the cliff. Sungwoon has half a heart to tell him he’s not a ragdoll but Minhyun is blinking at him slowly with the innocence of a newborn baby and Sungwoon? _Is a Grade A Idiot._

 

Minhyun looks so _soft_ in his loose shirt, eyes attentive on Sungwoon’s face and it’s warming him up a little too much. “Come on, you can sleep on the bed,” Sungwoon mutters, poking lightly on Minhyun’s biceps. Everything about his body and personality does not fit his stupid innocent face.

 

Sungwoon slides in bed after turning down the lights and switching on the television so it is a low buzz in their deafening silence. He lets Minhyun slip in behind him, long legs going around Sungwoon. He’s shifting before Sungwoon is properly pressed against his chest, and trapped between his thighs. Sungwoon leans his head back against Minhyun’s chest, thudding it purposefully hard in annoyance at being manhandled. “Cold,” Sungwoon grumbles uncomfortably when Minhyun grabs at his hands under the blanket and presses them together. “I said you can sleep in my bed, not hold my hand.”

 

Minhyun snorts, and quietly pulls Sungwoon deeper into his chest, wrapping his arms around Sungwoon. He’s twice Sungwoon’s size and he’s always taking advantage of it, the asshole. The innocent face is all but what it looks like. “You don’t want me to hold your hand?” he asks, nosing playfully on the skin of Sungwoon’s neck.

 

Sungwoon sniffs unhappily. It is because he’s already in Minhyun arms that he moves his body, burying himself into Minhyun’s warmth and it has nothing to do with how his heart has been thundering in his chest. The stupid lanky kid is a _stupid, stupid_ opportunist and Sungwoon is hardly a victim but he’s not about to admit that because well, Minhyun is _stupid_. Minhyun leans his head down, pressing their cheeks together and intertwining their fingers in Sungwoon’s lap. “Warm,” he mumbles, content.

 

Sungwoon leans into him, feels Minhyun’s steady thrumming heart beat against him and squeezes Minhyun’s hand in his. “You’re going to fall asleep, idiot,” he scolds, but his tone is gentle because is heart is a traitor, like his body. Minhyun hums, a sweet little blissed sound. “Minhyun,” Sungwoon calls softly, but the only movement he feels is Minhyun’s heartbeat against him so Sungwoon maneuvers his body slightly and bops Minhyun’s chin with his nose. “Come on, if you wanna sleep, we can sleep.”

 

Minhyun grumbles glumly in objection. “Are you feeling better?” he says, lips catching on the skin of Sungwoon’s nape and Sungwoon barely registers his words if not for the ticklish feeling of his mouth.

 

Sungwoon tries for a nonchalant hum; shifts his body slightly so he moves further in Minhyun’s lap and can push his face into Minhyun’s broad chest. Minhyun’s fingers are warm when he combs through Sungwoon’s hair, scraping at his scalp soothingly and so is his breath against the swell of Sungwoon’s cheek. “Did you want to talk about it?”

 

It’s a new record, even for Minhyun to hold off this long until he asks. Sungwoon shakes his head, movement crumpling up Minhyun’s shirt. It’s smooth against his cheek and he’s comfortable nestled deep in Minhyun’s large body.

 

“Hyung,” Minhyun murmurs, a gentle command. His hands come down to slide across the side of Sungwoon’s face and in one small movement, he’s lifting Sungwoon’s chin up to meet his eyes. And if he notices that Sungwoon looks extra tired and his eyes are shining despite his refusal to talk, he says nothing. Because Minhyun is an idiot until he needs not be.

 

Sungwoon takes a shuddering breath as Minhyun lowers his face and he’s kissing Sungwoon; just a quick pressure of lips, and then away. The buzz of the television behind them has become nonexistent in the wake of Minhyun’s hesitant breath against his mouth. He wonders if his eyes are like Minhyun’s, and if they’re brimming with the words they both had held off saying for months.

 

Minhyun’s eyes flickers down to his lips again and Sungwoon leans in, a whole permission that Minhyun should’ve known he did not need. It does its job; pulls Minhyun in like gravity and Minhyun finally sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. Sungwoon exhales heavily, pulls his body further up so they can slot their mouths together comfortably and Minhyun can trace his tongue on the outline of Sungwoon’s teeth, swipe it down his upper lip and slips in into Sungwoon’s waiting mouth.

 

Minhyun’s body burns, from the tips of his fingertips that are holding Sungwoon’s face carefully, to his thighs caging Sungwoon in place, but his lips are cool and wet and Sungwoon just _wants_ . When Minhyun pulls away, mouth red and swollen - Sungwoon’s handicraft, he takes Sungwoon under the arms and _lifts_. Sungwoon squeaks, embarrassed at being manhandled again but Minhyun gives him a small smile, settling Sungwoon comfortably so they’re facing each other, Sungwoon’s knees on either side of Minhyun.

 

He’s gotten his permission, and as soon as Sungwoon is settled on his lap, he leans in again to take Sungwoon’s mouth. The sound of their breath echoes across the room, Sungwoon’s soft sighs as Minhyun marks him across his neck, light enough for it to fade in the morning but hard enough for Sungwoon to turn into a docile mess in Minhyun’s ready arms.

 

They’ve slept together multiple times, sometimes they have sex, sometimes they stop at this but Minhyun knows his body well enough to know where to press and where to kiss to get his breath hitching and his eyes closing. It’s a tsunami, his feelings - whole dam breaking into big raw pieces and Minhyun _takes, takes_ and _takes_ willingly.

 

Sungwoon twines their tongues together, and presses himself closer, holding onto Minhyun for safety or for balance, he can’t tell and Minhyun lets him, opens his mouth so Sungwoon can suck on his tongue. Sungwoon melts against him, Minhyun’s big palms stroking encouragingly against the small of his back.

 

When they pull apart, it’s with a soft, wet _pop_ , a string of saliva connecting their lips and Sungwoon’s breath hard against Minhyun’s mouth. Minhyun’s hand have turned cold from the air conditioning, and Sungwoon shivers slightly when he slips it in his shirt, running them in a slow caress against his side.

 

Sungwoon moans softly, wonders if Minhyun can feel the kaleidoscope of butterflies in his stomach with the way Minhyun is palming on the smooth pane of his stomach. A break again, and Minhyun pulls off Sungwoon’s shirt, mouthing apologetically on his collarbones as the cold air hits Sungwoon’s skin. And his hands are sliding up again, holding Sungwoon right below his underarms and Sungwoon hiccups into his mouth as Minhyun glides his thumbs up to his nipples, rubbing warm, tiny circles until they’re hard and sensitive and Sungwoon’s eyes are rolling at the sensation.

 

 _“Minhyun_ ,” he whines, broken and soft.

 

Minhyun hums, placating, mouth nipping at Sungwoon’s upper lip in warning before he slides one hand down between Sungwoon’s legs, into the warmth of his pants and _squeezes_. Sungwoon cries faintly, arching into Minhyun’s body. “I got you,” Minhyun mutters, free hand steady as he holds Sungwoon against him. The hand in Sungwoon’s pants strokes him easily, running smoothly from the base of his balls and rubbing the precum on his tip of his hardening cock.

 

Minhyun always takes his time, makes Sungwoon comfortable enough to forget how embarrassing it can be, to be touched like this and liking it. Sungwoon curls forward, rests his forehead on Minhyun’s firm shoulders as his breath stutters unsteadily with how Minhyun’s stroking him down there.

 

“You’re trembling,” Minhyun mutters. He’s _teasing_ , the fucking asshole. Forget all the nice things Sungwoon was thinking. “ _Fuck you_ ,” Sungwoon croaks, yet his voice is miserable and he can _feel_ Minhyun’s smug self as he fondles at Sungwoon’s balls, hand familiar and searching.

 

“No- _ah_ ,” Sungwoon protests, hands gripping at Minhyun’s shoulders as he feels featherlight touches of Minhyun’s curious fingers on his rim, rubbing lightly. Sungwoon is dry despite having taken a shower not too long ago and Minhyun’s not really doing anything but stroking at it. “M-Minhyun, I’m _tired-_ ” he groans, but his body is moving into the touches, a whole traitor.

 

“It’s okay,” Minhyun assures. “You don’t have to do anything.”

 

He flips them over swiftly right after and Sungwoon huffs, startled as his back meets the bed. Minhyun hovers over him, looking bigger than he is, and Sungwoon is willingly consuming his entire being without even realizing.

 

He’s not going to last the night if Minhyun keeps looking at him like that though; like Sungwoon is the only thing he can see, like he likes Sungwoon as much as Sungwoon likes him.

 

Minhyun tumbles out of the bed, long body clumsy. He knows where Sungwoon usually hides his lube and condoms in his luggage and Sungwoon’s permission at the start has apparently given him enough courage to open Sungwoon’s bag wordlessly.

 

Sungwoon really _is_ exhausted though but he fights back his fatigue, kicks off his sweatpants and steadies Minhyun by the arms when he climbs back in bed. “Clothes,” Sungwoon mumbles when Minhyun’s mouth search for his again and Minhyun listens; takes off his clothes and throws in over the couch with great accuracy.

 

Clothed Minhyun is _gorgeous_ but a naked Minhyun is breathtaking and Sungwoon wonders if he wills his pride to say that out loud whether Minhyun would blush, turns red like Sungwoon would if Minhyun compliments him.

 

“On all four, hyung,” Minhyun says, and waits patiently for Sungwoon to stop staring at his face in quiet want. “ _Wow_ ,” Minhyun mumbles and Sungwoon is _embarrassed_ but Minhyun can’t see his face and he greedily parts Sungwoon’s legs wider, hands squeezing at the round globes of his ass.

 

Sungwoon takes a shuddering breath as Minhyun runs a finger down his crack, and back up before pressing at it intently. “Minhy _-oh_ ,” Sungwoon chokes, Minhyun’s warm breath brushing his clenching hole. He lets out an embarrassing cry when Minhyun presses down his tongue, licks a big, wet stripe from his balls up to his crack, once, _twice_ and he’s shaking.

 

Minhyun readies his trembling thighs and holds firmly before he’s leaning down again and sucking wetly on Sungwoon’s hole. Sungwoon pushes his face into the pillow, his knees wobbling from holding his body up but Minhyun’s insistent mouth sucks firmly on his rim, leaving filthy open mouth kisses on his crack and eating him hungrily as though he didn’t _just_ have dinner.

 

“M _-Minhyun_ ,” Sungwoon all but wails, Minhyun’s tongue circling wetly on his clenching hole before he dips it in and Sungwoon shoves his crying face miserably into the pillow again. Minhyun’s tongue is wet and warm, thrusting deep into Sungwoon’s ass and he’s swirling it inside before sucking hungrily again at Sungwoon’s swollen rim. His hole is tight from weeks of being untouched but Minhyun has always been sincere, even if it means licking him raw and open.

 

The lube is cold when Minhyun drips it down his crack and Sungwoon whines pitifully when Minhyun slips one finger into him. A finger is already a tight fit and he feels all of Minhyun’s with great clarity against the walls of his ass.

 

Minhyun loosens him up easily, curls his finger in deep and nosing comfortingly at the small of his bare back. Two fingers gets Sungwoon groaning and Minhyun scissors him, fucks his ass patiently through it with his fingers. Minhyun starts kissing his back, little kittenish pecks when Sungwoon pants at the third finger, lube leaking out of his red hole and Minhyun’s fingers are thick and _long_ but he drives them all the way in to the knuckles, in and out slowly.

 

Minhyun reaches out, swipes his wet bangs away from his eyes and smiles at him; a soft, fond curl of lips, so contrasting with what his fingers have been doing between Sungwoon’s legs and Sungwoon lets out a tiny, strangled sob.

 

He thinks the butterflies in his stomach are migrating in small clusters because his throat is closed up and his feelings are brimming full, filling his veins and all he can see and feel is Minhyun.

 

“Think you’re ready?” Minhyun whispers, and he’s mouthing down the bone of Sungwoon’s back so Sungwoon squeaks out a tiny _yes_. He groans at the loss of Minhyun’s fingers when he pulls them out but he hears the rustling of plastic and quiets down. Minhyun is back on him quickly, hands gentle as they push at Sungwoon’s back so his upper body rests comfortably on the bed.

 

Minhyun is big _everywhere_. His cock is long, thick and swollen when he pushes past Sungwoon’s rim. He pushes in slowly, even though Sungwoon has not touched him and he’s probably aching for relief too.

 

Sungwoon is trembling from the fit when Minhyun finally bottoms out and there are fingers on his back, comforting and apologetic. “You can move,” Sungwoon croaks, voice cracking.

 

Sungwoon’s hole is wet with lube and when Minhyun fucks him open, small steady thrusts that makes him keen, the filthy squelching sounds bounces off the walls of their room. He’s been tired all night, but all he can think about is how thick Minhyun is, pounding into him like it’s second nature.

 

He feels Minhyun’s hand grabbing at his ass, pulling it open and _feels_ Minhyun looking at his swollen hole sucking in Minhyun’s huge cock greedily.

 

Minhyun suddenly pulls out and Sungwoon groans loudly before he’s being flipped over and folded into half, legs hanging off Minhyun’s shoulders and Minhyun fucks him like that, cock sliding in impossibly deeper and Sungwoon throws his head back.

 

Minhyun slides a hand between his legs, pumps Sungwoon’s curved cock in his palms, in rhythm with his fucking and Sungwoon is _close_. “Shhh,” Minhyun mumbles soothingly, but his voice is strained too and his thrusts are becoming erratic.

 

Sungwoon’s back arches, Minhyun’s name quiet on the tips of tongue as he comes and Minhyun strokes him through it, until he is spent and sensitive and swatting weakly at Minhyun’s hand on his cock.

 

Sungwoon kisses behind Minhyun’s ear, holding onto his head comfortingly as he comes, driving his cock up Sungwoon’s ass until he slows down to halt and Sungwoon pats his hair softly through it.

 

Minhyun pulls out, pulls at Sungwoon’s legs to straighten them against the bed before collapsing beside him, sweaty and breathing hard.

 

The air conditioning is cold but the sweat and cum drying on them feels disgusting. Minhyun shifts his head to the side, meets Sungwoon’s equally tired face and his lips are curling up again. Sungwoon returns them, unable to hide how much he likes Minhyun when he’s sensitive, pliant and exposed like this.

 

Minhyun reaches up, swipes his wet bangs up again and leaves his palm cupping lightly on Sungwoon’s tiny face. His rib cage isn’t enough to keep the butterflies at bay and Sungwoon feels his entire being burst with overwhelming warmth and fondness as the clusters reunites through his veins and he puts a hand over Minhyun’s.

 

“Shower?” Minhyun mutters. He looks pleased; he always does when Sungwoon willingly reciprocates. “I’ll brush my teeth then I can kiss you.”

 

The big _idiot_ . Sungwoon grumbles; it’s not as if he _asked_ to be kissed. He goes readily though when Minhyun pulls him up, only because he wants to go to bed quicker.

 

Minhyun flushes the condom down the drain and crumbles up the condom wrapper in tissue before he bins it. They wash down their bodies quickly and slip into their clothes after. Minhyun kisses him as promised, soft and warm under the fluorescent washroom light.

 

Sungwoon turns down the air conditioning as Minhyun wipes down the bed and they’re sliding into the blanket, Minhyun’s large body easily gathering Sungwoon’s tiny frame into his arms.

 

Sungwoon turns, shifts himself in Minhyun’s arms so he can push his face into Minhyun’s chest. The television is switched off so all he hears is Minhyun’s steady heartbeat against his own, slowly syncing and he feels lighter than he has all evening despite the fatigue.

 

“Hyung,” Minhyun says, his voice is quiet and contemplative. Sungwoon knows what he’s going to say, but he lets Minhyun say it anyway because courage for talks like this is always hard to gather even between relationships like theirs.

 

“You know you’ll always have me, right?” and Sungwoon smiles, a tiny hidden one in Minhyun’s chest but he knows Minhyun can feel it.

 

Their group isn’t without an expiration date, and in extension so is what they have. But Minhyun is breathing steadily against him, real and _here_ and Sungwoon isn’t that much of a masochist.

 

“Yeah,” he mumbles. He lets the tightening of his arms around Minhyun’s waist speaks the rest.

 

He really, _really_ likes this kid.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter @chuseoks (i scream back well) or leave a comment!! i'll love you and might write more shit on planes while i'm bored


End file.
